Decision Making
by Ralinde
Summary: Remus and Tonks are talking about their soon-to-be-born baby, and one of the most important decisions is picking a name.


_A/N: Written for the Hogwarts Open Day Competition on the HPFC, for the event "Transfiguration: Hedgehog to Pincushion - second year" (write 1000-2000 words on a pairing chosen by the judges)._

 _Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, so no Hagrid's cabin in my backyard from owning the rights, sadly enough._

* * *

"Knut for your thoughts."

Tonks was shaken out of her reveries and quickly turned around. "Remus! You startled me!"

"Got a bad conscience?" he teased and placed a kiss on her head.

"Not at all. You know me. I've got innocence written all over me."

He laughed. "Somehow I'm having a bit of trouble believing that."

Tonks feigned shock. "Why on earth would you say such a thing?"

"Hmm, let me see." He stuck up his fingers and started counting on them. "One, you are an Auror. You don't become an Auror by being a miss goodie-two-shoes."

"You got me there."

"Two, didn't you use your Metamorph skills to cheat a little on your stealth exam?"

"That's not cheating, that's using your magical potential."

"Three," he continued, not bothered by her interjections, "I know you helped yourself to extra cookies when we were at Molly's."

"Hey, I can't help it. She shouldn't make them so delicious," Tonks pouted, "and besides, I have an excuse…" She stroked her belly. "This one likes chocolate. I guess he takes after his father. So really, what can a woman do?"

"There's that as well," said Remus, his eyes twinkling, "I don't think you were particularly innocent that night. Or any other night for that matter."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she grinned.

"Oh yes, you do. Come here you." He pulled her towards him and embraced her. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"I do," she replied, "but I like hearing you say it, so just for the sake of it: what were you saying?"

He chuckled. "You're crazy. And that's only one of the things I love about you." He kissed her again. "Now, how is our little one doing today?"

"Quite well actually. I think he wouldn't do badly on a Quidditch pitch.

Remus pulled a face. "Oh Merlin, I hope not. I hate Quidditch."

This time, it was Tonks' turn to laugh. "Give me your hand," she demanded.

He gladly presented it to her. She pressed his hand to her belly. "Here, feel for yourself."

He had already done this at least a hundred times over, but every time he was amazed that he could actually feel movement. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe that he was having a baby. Well, technically Tonks was of course, but he experienced everything with heightened senses, so it kind of felt like a shared state of being.

He knelt. "Hi there," he said quietly. "Remember me? It's dad. It's been a while since we last talked, right?"

"Only like, a couple of hours ago," Tonks grinned.

"Seems like forever to me," Remus replied. "Are you taking good care of your mum, little one? Making sure she doesn't eat too many of Molly's chocolate cookies?"

"Remus!"

"Alright, alright," he said and threw his hands up in mocking defeat. "Nothing can beat Molly's chocolate cookies. Not even if you eat six of them."

Tonks punched him on the arm. "You're deliberately being mean, aren't you?"

"Me? Never. I wouldn't dare make fun of a pregnant woman."

"That _almost_ sounded convincing. Too bad I've known you for a while now, Remus Lupin."

"Ah well, busted," he sighed.

He got up again until he was standing next to her. "You know, I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't it be time to search for our own house? I mean, it's great that your mum has taken us in, but with the baby on the way, don't you think we need a little more… space?" He had wanted to say privacy, but somehow he knew that that wouldn't fall well with his wife. _His wife._ He still loved the sound of saying that.

"I don't know, I think mum'd get rather lonely, all by herself."

"She's a grown woman," Remus protested. "I'm sure she could handle it. And besides, it's not as dif we can't still visit her."

"You may have a point. But we should wait for the right moment to tell her."

"When's that?"

"When it feels right."

"When it feels right," he repeated dully, "well that's a clear indication. Very helpful."

"We'll tell her, alright? Just give me some time," Tonks smiled. "Hey, no disheartened face, dear, that doesn't suit you. I love you, and I'd love a place of our own where our baby can play and grow up. I just need some time to tell her, that's all." She kissed him on the nose. "Honestly, it'll be alright."

"Okay, if you say so, I trust you," he replied and kissed her back. He was glowing on the inside. He, Remus Lupin, unemployed, orphaned werewolf, had a beautiful wife and a baby on the way. _If I had told myself this ten years ago, Godric, even five years ago, I would have laughed at myself,_ he thought. It only goes to show you can never tell how something will turn out.

"It's about time we start deciding about names," he said. "After all, we've only got four months left."

"Yes, time does go by awfully fast, doesn't it? Have you got something in mind?"

"I kinda like Ruben, or Robin."

Tonks wrinkled her nose. "No, definitely not Robin. We had a neighbour who was called Robin, when I was younger, I couldn't stand him. And I'm not too sure about Ruben either, though it's better then Robin. How do you feel about Zebediah?"

Remus looked at her in horror. "And you blame your mum for what she named _you_ …"

"Okay, no Zebediah then. How about Jonathan then, or Nathaniel?"

"Hmm."

"Also a no?"

"I don't know. It's just, in my family we've always had short, strong names and I quite like to continue the tradition. I think I could get used to Nathaniel, though."

"No, that's not the way," she interjected, shaking her head. "We both have to agree with the name."

"What about Michal? That's short and powerful, as I like, and still a bit out of the ordinary, as you like."

"Michal," she repeated and tried the feel of the name on her tongue. "I quite like that, actually."

"Great!"

"I just have one request. I know you don't like to name our baby after our family, but it would mean a lot to me. I've always been very close to my dad. Would you consider it for a middle name?"

"For a middle name, sure, if it means that much for you. Just not for a first name."

"I get it. So, we're settled then?"

"Yes, Michal Edward Lupin it is."

Remus hugged her tightly and thought, not the first time and most certainly not for the last time, that he might possibly be the luckiest man on earth to have found a woman like Tonks.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know they didn't end up naming him that in the en. But people are allowed to change their mind later, right? ;-)


End file.
